Hidden Talent
Ron signs an unwilling Kim up for the school talent show after Bonnie announces her intent to crush any competition. Her plans to sing are interrupted when Wade begins acting erratically and orders Kim and Ron to recover teleportation technology from Professor Dementor. Technology which Kim begins to suspect may have not been stolen after all. Characters (in order of appearance) * Middleton High students * Wade * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Steven Barkin * Bonnie Rockwaller * MC Honey * Professor Dementor's Henchmen * Professor Dementor * Shego * Dr. Drakken Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken and Shego, as well as Dementor * Evil plot: Dementor did not really do anything, other than to create a device. Dr Drakken and Shego's plan was to have Kim Possible steal Dementor's Invention for them, and after Kim figured out the deception, to kill or destroy Kim. Personal Storyline Kim, Ron and Rufus are in the Middleton High cafeteria, with Wade showing them new gadgets he created. One gadget is a pair of night-vision goggles that look like sunglasses, and another is an emerald class ring that has a laser and works as a back-up Kimmunicator. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Bonnie (pushing her way through the talent show line) Step aside, people. This is all just a formality. My older sib's have won this contest the last four years straight. I am not about to break the Rockwaller family tradition. Kim: Oh, please, Bonnie. I just ate. Bonnie: Just trying to save my fellow students from utter humiliation. Kim: And your talent is what? Singing… your own praises? Acting… obnoxious? ---- Ron: Lets stick to the facts. Fact 1, you are signed up. Fact 2, you won't give Bonnie the satisfaction of backing out now. Kim: Fact 3, I know 16 styles of Kung Fu! Ron: You really need to take this unproductive anger you're feeling toward me and channel it into your act. ---- Kim: (singing) Silent Night. Holy Night. (voice croaks) All i-is c-calm (audience gasps) Kim: A-All i-is b-bright! ---- Ron: This is bad, Kim. You're gonna risk our reputation in front of the entire school, and you can't even hit the high notes? Kim: Fact one: It's my reputation on the line here. Fact two: You are the one who got me into this. And fact three: I can, and will, hit the high notes. I can do anything! ---- Dr. Drakken: With this teleportation module, I shall be able to instantly transport myself into any high-security area I please! Imagine it Shego, the sky's the limit! Fort Knox! The Louvre! Shego: Or into the "10 Items or Less" line With 11 items, huh? Dr. Drakken: Exactly! Wait. Was that a serious suggestion or are you mocking me? Shego: Yeah, I'd say about 30% serious, 70% mock. ---- Dr. Drakken: (describing his death device for Kim with flip-charts) First, you will be sealed inside a reinforced, titanium box. The box shall then be dropped into this bottomless chasm. Next, I will fill the chasm with water. Then, sharks and a man-eating squid will be released into the water, and finally, I will freeze over the top of the water with a 6-foot-thick sheet of ice. Shego: Huh? Wait… If the chasm is "bottomless", how can you fill it with water? (pause) Dr. Drakken: It's very, very deep, all right?! Kim (referring to Drakken's plot): Beats humiliation at the talent show, I guess. ---- Kim: (to Drakken) Which part of "she can do anything" do you not comprehend? Kim: It really does work like a telephone. ---- Mr. Barkin: And the winner of the Middleton High Talent Show is...Ron Stoppable! 'Bonnie: '''WHAT?! '''Mr. Barkin: '''Proving that quantity is indeed better than quality. Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Other Screenshots HiddenTalent.png Screenshot (126).png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * MC Honey's boat * Parachutes * Rubber ducky boat Allusions * Kim and Ron lowering down on ropes over a pressure-sensitive floor is a nod to "Mission: Impossible". * Kim teleporting through the phone is a reference to The Matrix. In the movie, "operators" could get unplugged people out of the Matrix by establishing a phone connection and having the person who was escaping hold the phone up to his/her ear. * Bonnie's dress is an allusion to the swan dress of Björk. Her swan tutu is also a tongue-in-cheek allusion to the famous ballet Swan Lake. * The mime routine is a copy of Marcel Marceau's famous wind performance. * Drakken's visual presentation reflects a late-nineties Saturday Night Live skit "Lease With An Option To Kill" wherein the villain (Christopher Walken) shows Bond the manner of his execution on several poster-board sheets of paper. * Kim performing in only one glove is similar to how Michael Jackson performed wearing only one glove. * M. C. Honey is a reference to M. C. Hammer, who was a rapper, who popularized the "baggy pants" look. He dropped out of the scene in the late 90s. ** Possible but not necessarily true. She could just as easily have been a reference to MC Lyte, who was a fairly successful ''female rapper. * Drakken's plan mirrors Largo's trap in Thunderball * A device which operated on the same principles as the Transportulator was the Modemizer created by Professor Norton Nimnul almost 20 years ago in the Rescue Rangers episode A Fly in the Ointment. Trivia *42nd episode aired *40th episode in chronological order. *Kim sings Say the Word during the talent show. *Ron displays a whole lot of different hidden talents, and most of them were in the musical variety. *Ron wrote Say The Word for Kim. *When Ron concluded his part of the talent show, he probably tapped into the strength of the Mystic Monkey Power, when he hit his head on 6 big blocks of cement. He fell unconscious, and then all 6 blocks of cement broke in half. *This is the first time Bonnie ever mentioned having any siblings, although she does not indicate how many or genders. We meet two of them, older sisters Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller, with their only physical appearance in the third season episode, Bonding. **Bonnie's comment about them winning the school talent show four years in a row when they were at the school may indicate that Connie and Lonnie may be fraternal twins. Errors * When Ron performs his "fire breath" trick, he accidentally burns the judges' hair, but after approximately thirty seconds, the judges are shown again, only with their hair back in full. ** In-universe time, that was longer than thirty seconds, he was midway through what had to be at least his next performance. * When Kim dials a number on the teleportation module, the gold thing disappears. * When Drakken says "Imagine it, Shego!" his collar is blue. * When Kim told Bonnie she was rehearsing, Kim was on the stage. But when Bonnie played the film, all of a sudden, Kim was in a seat next to Ron. And when Kim told Bonnie, "That was a long time ago," Kim was once again standing on the stage. ** How does Bonnie have a video of Kim's inability to hit the high notes? It seems rather strange that she would somehow know about it but yet Ron would not, even though he and Kim have been best friends since their first day of preschool. *** It was not stated Ron did not ''know or remember that incident. Like Kim, he may have chalked it up to "That was a long time ago", and presumed Kim had grown out of it. * When Ron loses his clothes, in Dementor's lair, he is only wearing his underpants, but when he and Kim escape in the boat he is in his mission clothes. ** By now Ron is able to dress while on the run, ''as actually shown between those scenes. * During the talent show, Ron's watch switches wrists and disappears in some scenes. * When Ron holds up his talent show trophy, his black and white sneakers become entirely black. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2